Love
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: The warriors discuss their love lifes.
1. Sandstorm: Questions

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Warriors is Erin Hunter's not mine.**

**This is from Sandstorm's point of view.**

**Questions**

I never really knew Spottedleaf. I mean she was the medicine cat. I knew who she was and occasionally talked to her, but we won't that close.

I wonder what she thinks. If she's mad at me for being Firestar's mate. For some reason I don't think so. Still sometimes, I wonder. I wonder what it will be like when we're in Starclan. I wonder how mine and Firestar's relationship will be. Will we drift apart are grow stronger together? I wonder what Spottedleaf will say to me.

I wonder what will happen between Spottedleaf and Firestar when we're in Starclan. Sometimes I wonder what Firestar feels. I wonder about what he thinks about Spottedleaf and me. I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't died. Would she be sleeping in the leader's den with Firestar now instead of me?Would she have left her medicine cat position?What would have happened to me then? Who would I be with? If she would have survived would I sill be in love with him?

Sometimes I wish I could dream with Starclan like a medicine cat so I could talk to Spottedleaf. Would she be happy for us? Would she be mad? Will she be bitter and say that Firstar still loves her not me? I don't think she would be bitter. She didn't seem like that kinda of cat. Though I wonder if she thinks about it to. If she has the same questions about what would have happened betwen her and Firestar if she would have survived.

I love Firestar. I always will. Still I wonder what will happen and what could have happened. I want to be with him in Starclan. I don't mean to be selfish but I think Firestar and I were meant to be. I think Starclan wants us to be together.

I hope Spottedleaf isn't mad or upset or anything. I wish she could give us her blessing.


	2. Cinderpelt:Two Kinds of Love

**Two Kinds of Love**

I thought I loved Fireheart. The truth was I loved the idea of Fireheart. The idea of being a warrior, a mate, a mother. I now notice that I like him as a friend. But back when Sandstorm and him first got together, I was jealous. Sandstorm had everything I wanted. Why did she get it and I didn't? Over time, I stopped thinking I loved Fireheart and being jealous of Sandstorm. This happened soon after I meet Littlecloud actually...

I truly love Littlecloud. My heart races whenever I see him. I tried to ignore it at first. Now I know it's there, but what can I do about it? Not only am I a medicene cat, but we're from different clans. It was forbidden love, and nothing really came from it. I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him, but we didn't do anything about it. I like to think it was because we loved our clans , which we do, but sometimes I wonder if I was just to scared to do it. To break the rules.

Once I relized I loved Littlecloud I felt jealous again. Jealous of the cats who fell in love with cats from their own clan and could actually become mates, and mothers. I've always wanted to be a mother. Another thing that the accident took from me.

I wonder how my life would have turned out with the accident never would have happened. Would I have mated with Fireheart? Doubtfull, I don't think he ever loved me, or that I ever truly loved him. Would I have mated with Littlecloud? Also Doutfull. There' steal the whole being from other clans thing.Plus, we wouldn't know each other as well if I wasn't a medicene cat.


	3. Graystripe: Silverstream vs Millie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Love comes Softly is a title of a book written by Janettee Oke, I just borrowed it to discribe Millie/Graystripe.**

**Graystripe's POV**

**_Forbidden Love _**

_**You never forget your first love**._

Silverstream was my first love. The first one to make my heart beat a thousand miles an hour. The one I was perfectly willing to break all the rules for to just spend one second with her.

When she died, my world was shattered. I was only able to go on because of my kits and my clan.

_Love Comes Softly_

Then I meet Millie...

I love her too but..............differently. She makes me happy and she is just plain amazing.

Who do i love more?

I can't say. I know that sounds like a cop-out, but it's the truth. I love them in different ways.

Silverstream is more of the can hardly breath , heart-pounding kind of love.

Millie is more of a steady, soft love.

In the end, I love them both.


End file.
